Water, Coke, A Kiss?
by Thecamphalfbloodgirls
Summary: Lydia and Caleb share some special moments. LydiaxCaleb
1. Caleb

Water, Coke, a Kiss?

Caleb

I walked into my cabin, escorting Lydia (in her bathing suit and very see through cover-up) on my arm, she followed with a very cute blush. Sitting her down in Zeus cabin fore-room I checked for the other occupants, but neither of my sisters seemed to be home.

"Can I get you something?" I asked her, "Water, coke, a kiss?" With a wink I pulled open the mini-fridge against the wall.

"Water sounds good." She smiled shyly.

I wondered if she had heard the last part, and decided to ignore it. I grabbed a bottle and tossed it to her. "Here." With a charming smile I fall next to her on the couch.

"Thanks... So… Uh... Invite girls to your cabin often?" Lydia asked, popping the lid off her water.

"What, me? No. I've only just returned from Europe." I lazily replied, lounging next to her.

"Well I meant before." she said with a giggle.

"I was only 15 before I left… How many girls could I possibly have over?" I winked slyly, leaving her guessing.

She looked into her cup and began thinking, counting, but it made her head hurt. One of the Athena girls could probably do some sort of math. "Well...It depends…"

I laughed lightly. "Not to many, I promise. Only the _really _pretty ones. And even then, none have ever been as pretty as you."

Her eyes lit up as she blushed a pale pink, "Really?"

"Really." I breached the small gap between us with a scoot, close enough to kiss her if I leaned forward.

she blinked a few times. "You're pretty handsome too."

"Thanks." I whispered, kissing her soft lips with my own slightly rougher lips.

She kissed back, closing her eyes.

My tongue slid into her mouth, darting in search of her tongue. My hand ruffled her hair and slid down her back. I found her bathing suit strap, but didn't undo it. Her tongue met mine and I nipped her lip softly. My finger's worked on her bathing suit strap, feeling for resistance.

I felt her tense and pulled my hands away from her strap, but the suit top fell onto the floor regardless. Her cover-up remained though; however see through. My lips remained locked with hers as I varied pressure, and I pushed back gently, pressing her up against the wall.

She let out a moan and I could feel her body willing me to take her, somewhere inside something was wrong.

I pulled back, detangling her fingers from my hair. My eyes scanned her body, stopping at all the right places, but scanning her mostly-uncovered breasts only briefly. "Maybe we should stop." I smiled as if rueful.


	2. Lydia

Water, coke, a kiss?

Lydia

Caleb escorted me into what I now know is the Zeus cabin, his cabin. I was dressed in my favorite vintage bikini, the adorable high wasted kind and a see through cover-up. It wasn't completely invisible but it was one of those cover ups that still show off everything. He led me gently by my arm, like any gentleman would. Naturally this made my cheeks turn a rosy read which apparently amused him because he was smiling a bit. He motioned me to sit and I did, not sure why I was here. Call it fate or call it choice something brought me here. Maybe the answer was simply him.

He looked around as if checking to see if anyone else was here. This made me heart beat faster. I couldn't pinpoint the reason. There was so much to look at I hadn't even noticed he was opening a mini fridge until he asked me the question. "Can I get you something?" He asked me, "Water, coke, a kiss?" Normally the bubbly daughter of Aphrodite would've told me to wink back and say something witty like, 'I could use a kiss' or something probably a lot more intelligent than that. Anything would've been better than what I said. I cleared my throat and sat a bit straighter smoothing my hair out, and smiling shyly I said.

"Water sounds good," Yup that was my flirty come back. I would've beaten myself up for it if it weren't for what happened next.

"Here," he tossed me a water bottle and I caught it twisting off the lid. Bottle caps always seem to hurt my hands when I open them. But i've learned other things hurt more than that. Not really a common fact but hey! My mind was everywhere but where I wanted it to be at that second. The fear of a long silence and the sound of us swallowing liquid snapped me out.

"Thanks... So… Uh... Invite girls to your cabin often?" I asked. My voice must have been calm and relaxed cause he replied casually almost lazily,

"What, me? No. I've only just returned from Europe." No pretty boy I was talking to the wall. I joked internally but didn't actually say those words. I let out a light and airy giggle.

"Well I meant before."

"I was only 15 before I left… How many girls could I possibly have over?" He winked slyly, leaving me to the guessing. Trying to think like a daughter of Athena I searched for a math problem that could figure it out but it only caused a mild headache. Or maybe I made up the headache as an excuse to stop doing math.

"Well...It depends." I smirked.

"Not to many, I promise. Only the really pretty ones. And even then, none have ever been as pretty as you." A pale pink formed again on my cheeks. I thought of all the other prettier girls at this camp, especially the greek goddesses in training. It seemed like there was always someone prettier, smarter than me. But in this moment I wanted to believe it so my eyes widened. "Really?" Was all I could reply. With one scoot he was centimeters close to me. If I just leaned forward out lips would touch, "Really." His eyes were steady, strong and made me push aside any wavering thoughts.

"You're pretty handsome too." I said and he mumbled a thanks. Then his lips were on mine. Stronger warmer and a bit more rough than mine. So I kissed back closing my eyes. His tongue found mine and next thing I knew his hand was at the clasp of my swimsuit top. He waited a moment and I was in no rush to stop him. It felt so nice being here, the feeling of being wanted. The feeling of his strong steady lips on mine. Then he undid the strap and it was like unclasping my top unclasped my thoughts. I couldn't do this with a boy I didn't know. I couldn't give myself up like this and then I thought of Ander and his friends. This boy seemed too perfect to connect Ander to and I tensed up wondering how to get out, without seeming stupid.

No. I could do this this guy wasn't Ander. The top slipped off and he pushed me against the wall the kiss shifting from hard, to gentle, to medium to barely there. I felt his fingers tangle in my hair. Not meaning to a soft moan escaped my lips. I wanted him, so badly. I wanted him to pull away both our swimsuits till it was just us. But Im not that kind of girl, i'm the daughter of Aphrodite and this was infatuation and this was wrong. Plus what if he saw the burns Ander left, or the few cuts hidden high on my thigh. No. I couldn't but wad it too late? Is it ever too late? The pressure of his body and lips lifted off mine and he took a step back. His eyes skimming all the right places of me. There was a moment where I thought he wad evaluating me. Deciding if I was worth the time. But then when his eyes only glimpsed over my mostly exposed chest and he smiled ruefully at me I knew that wasn't the case.

Then it hit me. This boy wasn't like Ander, he'd never have the twisted quality or background that it took to be someone like that.


End file.
